dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic System
The Magic System, also known as the Enchant System, is a feature which was enabled with version 3.0.3 of the game. It allows the player to change or add Activated effects onto their weapons. Only U, SSS and SS grade weapons from Chapter 3 onwards can be enchanted. This System requires "Magic Scrolls"; one Scroll can be bought for 50 Ranking Coins in the Coin Shop. The Scrolls can stack up to 100 in the inventory. Scrolls can also drop from regular Adventure levels. On 22/9/2016 the Automated Enchant System was implemented to the global game version. __TOC__ Applying Magic Magic can be applied to weapons in the Workshop, through the "Apply Magic" option. Placing your chosen weapon (main or off-hand) (SS-U) and one Magic Scroll will allow you to apply magic to the gear. The Magic scroll as well as a specific amount of gold will be consumed in the process. This will add an "Activated Effect" to your weapon. Effects will be overwritten when the weapon already owns an effect. The Effect is totally random and the outcome cannot be influenced in an way. Note: One can also happen to be granted the very same effect again. Possible Activated Effects The following effects can be granted through this System. Note that every of these effects has a chance to trigger, which earns them their name "Activated Effects". Weapon effects are triggered with a random chance upon a successfully hit normal attack. The trigger chance is individual for each weapon. Because of that, some players prefer to run the popular Cooldown reduction on both weapons to maximize the trigger chance. Armor effects are activated in a similar fashion. They require the wielder to be hit in return. No effects can activate during stuns or silences. Weapons Weapon effects will trigger with each attack, or have a certain chance to trigger the effect after attacks. Note that when one wears 2 weapons which have the same effect, the stacks will not add up with one another. Self Types * Increases attack speed stacks 3 times * Inflicts additional damage about 17% * Inflicts Damage over Time (DOT) stacks 3 times & about 11%/12% * Reduces own Cooldown (11.5%-12% cooldown duration reduction) Enemy Types * Reduces enemy's EVA stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's DEF stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's ACC stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's ATK stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's DEF PEN stacks 3 times * Reduces enemy's Crit Rate stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's Crit Dmg stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's HP recovery (from any source) stacks 2 times * Reduces enemy's ATK SPD stacks 2 times Armor Chests These effects will trigger for the wielder when hit by the enemy, and are usually triggered with 15% chance and can be usually stacked up 3 times after being hit. They quickly decay over time but all stacks are renewed when upon successful hits. * Increases STR stacks 3 times * Increases INT stacks 3 times * Increases DEX stacks 3 times * Increases ACC stacks 3 times * Increases DEF stacks 3 times * Increases EVA stacks 3 times * Increases DEF PEN stacks 3 time * Increases Crit Rate stacks 3 times * Increases Crit Dmg stacks 3 times * Increases HP recovery amount stacks 3 times * Grants damage reflecting shield stacks 1 time Automated System After ticking the box at the bottom of the UI will cause an orange button to show up. Upon clicking the button, it will reveal a pop-up window which shows the list of possible weapon effects. After selecting the desired weapon effect and drag-dropping "magic scrolls" into the UI, the system will now automatically auto retry the enchanting until the player runs out of gold, "magic scrolls", or the desired weapon effect is achieved. Critique Many players demanded a system that enables them to select their desired weapon effect immediately, in exchange for a different cost. This QoL feature is probably not what many desired, but it can still save quite some time. However, it will not save your scrolls. Category:Advanced